Talk:Tabula Smaragdina/@comment-91.141.3.212-20150821015216/@comment-26314029-20150822092348
To start, all you did was post quotes and then try and iterpret them, your interpretation doesnt become a fact. also i dont know where you see "what ifs" in what we said, kat and i just disproved your own theories and explained why. no "what ifs" involved. moving on. 1. he gave that item to her after the invasion, probably years after. to my knowledge there are no specific dates for either events, so there was no threat that those 1500 would steal it from her. while it was wrong for him to do so without permission, this alone doesnt make him selfish and disrespectful. ainz even said he meant nothing by it, he just really loved his creation. 2. all guild members were allowed to create NPCs, if Nigredo was the first one he created (remember shes the oldest of the sisters) then that would mean he DID have permission. also as kat says all of the members were fully aware of what he was doing so he didnt do it behind their backs. he just made it funny and scared the shit out of them with it. also if the level cap can be raised (which it was) then he didnt waste anything, hell for all we know he may have contributed to the increased cap. (as for the picture youll have to search on it, if you cant find it on the wiki then you can easily google search it. its a picture with all of the level 100 npcs with 1 silhouette of a character next to shalltear, showing that theres still 1 npc left. also in either chapter 1 or 2 he clearly states how many level 100 characters there are.) 3. as many people have already stated in the past few days, (go to albedos page for more info) she was fine to begin with. her personality change is something recent and is a result of Ainz's actions not Tabula's. her text did briefly talk about her personality, go reread it. also you should understand, the npcs reflect the personalities of their creators because they were specifically set that way, but some go further (like aura/mare/shalltear) which werent originally a part of their settings. the latter case would be the inheriting of personalities since it wasnt something they were specifically programmed with. Albedo and Nigredo are both programmed personalities, not inheritied. albedo does begin to change but as i already said, thats on Ainz. 4. nigredo is specifically set to behave that way, its not something she controls its just a part of her. once she calms down she is very kind and caring of bother her sisters, and people in general. (from what i understand she frees some human captives/asks Ainz to free them. thats something on this wiki as well) 5. while there is definitely something up with Rubedo, we dont know what it is yet. we dont know what shes like, we dont know how she behaves, we dont even know what role she plays in nazarick. just that shes really strong, and Nigredo believes that she is dangerous and a cause for concern. EVERYTHING BEYOND THAT IS SPECULATION AND NOT A FACT, so enough about her. 6. i laughed so hard at this one. "Face it, the 3 sisters are far from being normal" what npcs are "normal" in nazarick? theres a clear theme of "Evil" going around, im surprised you managed to miss it. Also tabula set Albedo and Nigredo based on his two interests, gap moe and horror monsters. those arent his personality, those are his interests. (also there was so much about her personality in that translated list that it just sounds like you havent read anything at all.) I keep proving that youre wrong, and that all youre doing is speculating on things that arent stated or proven. there is nothing to prove he is selfish and disrespects the guild. if you dont want to buy that, fine. please stop repeating yourself, and have a nice weekend yourself.